Chapter 1 - Distraction
by JanesEmbers
Summary: Inspired by the love-style of Julie and R in Warm Bodies, Jane and Embry indirectly meet for the first time in 2006, in the battle between the Cullens and all of the Volturi. But what is it that links them together, forcing Master Marcus to discover a bond between them? **This story will be written in two points of view by separate authors.**


Lounging with my head in one hand in the study, I inhale a deep breath as I hear the old wooden door swing open, its elderly hinges creaking in protest. Neglecting to look up at my new company, I close my eyes, allowing the air I had inhaled to slowly escape through my nostrils. I purposely tangle my small fingers into my hair before pulling my hand through my blonde locks and letting it fall to my lap, where my other hand awaits its arrival. Finally glancing up, I catch sight of Chelsea just as she lowers herself into the worn chair in the far corner of the room; several books piled on the small table beside her. Her silence somehow becomes deafening as her eyes fix on me, asking questions I don't know the answers to.

"What the hell was that, Jane?" She sounds angered… defensive. Without moving the angle of my head, my jaw tightens as I glance at her, feeling as though a sour look is present on my face. A shrug aches desperately to escape my shoulders, but I force myself to remain still as stone. Moments pass before I finally breathe in once more and shift my weight in place, looking away from her glare. "I don't know what you mean, Sister."

"You know damn well what I mean. You lost focus during the most crucial encounter our coven has had in the last century! And for that… that…" She cuts herself off, allowing herself to breathe; to calm herself and lower her voice. As she gains control of herself, I slowly - fluidly -cross my legs, laying my hands in my lap once again. "I don't know him; not his name nor his face, if that is what you're implying." I turn my shoulders toward her, looking straight into her eyes. "I've no idea what you believe to have witnessed, Chelsea, but you are wrong." My voice shakes as it nears the end of my statement, her name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as I turn away, creating an audible sigh that suggests our conversation is over.

As she rises to her feet, the door opens once again, allowing our most humble Master, Marcus, to enter alone. She looks between the two of us in silence before Marcus glides to her side like an ancient ghost. "Chelsea, my dear, if you could excuse Jane and I… we have a private matter to discuss." Closing my eyes and allowing them to roll behind my lids, my confusion taking it's toll on my mental state, I listen as Chelsea's steps echo away from the room; the door slamming only slightly behind her. Remaining motionless, I sense Marcus as he approaches me, his weight creating a larger dip in the sofa we are now both seated upon. He reaches toward me and takes one of my hands, giving my eyes a reason to open as he envelopes it in both of his.

"Master, I…"  
"Jane." His voice is gentle, almost as if I'd been forgiven for something I had no part of. "You've come to be a favorite of mine. Much more like a daughter than a guardian." He paused, glancing in my direction without moving his head. "You were distracted during our council this afternoon. May I ask why that is?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me, Master. I have no excuse for my distraction." My gaze lingered on the floorboards, finding myself unable to meet his gaze. "Perhaps I just grew bored of our company." His hand squeezes mine ever so slightly while his eyes rest on me.

"Do you know the boy who distracted you, Jane? Have you met with him before?" Turning my head to look at him with genuine surprise, I manage to very slowly shake my head back and forth. How would I have met him? Could I have? "Very well, Jane." As he lets go of my hand and gets to his feet, my eyes follow him almost desperately.

"But how can this be if we are strangers?" Craning my neck back to look up at my Master, he simply places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head gently from side to side. "Perhaps the two of you have a common interest. Perhaps it is a mistake. There is no one reason for the relationships formed between two beings, my Jane."

Allowing my shoulders to sag the moment he turns his back to me, I remain in my seat, my head immediately falling into my hand once again. The old wooden door opens, allowing a new draft to freshen the room as Marcus' voice bounces off of the walls behind him. "With time, dear one, all will fall into place."

Turning my head and allowing my chin to rest in my palm, I gaze out the large window pane into the depths of the wooded area that surrounds this make shift home away from home. Impatient to return to Volterra, I turn away from the window, hoping the memory of the wolf is left behind upon our departure.


End file.
